


The Taste of You

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: It is Viktor and Yuuri’s first Halloween in St. Petersburg. Viktor wants to enjoy their last week before the season starts up. However, after  a night of partying, they discover how life-changing one halloween party can be.HAPPY HALLOWEEN





	The Taste of You

Viktor groaned and rubbed his eyes. They had stumbled into the apartment sometime after two AM. Makkachin was still in her pumpkin dress at the foot of the bed. Viktor’s glue-in fangs were still  hanging in there , his lips dry. He had lost his clip-in bat ears at some point the night before. Yuuri was wrapped up in one of his wings, snuggled into Viktor’s side. Viktor couldn’t help but smile, the warmth of love blooming in his chest. He shifted onto his side, careful not to disturb Yuuri too much.  He lifted his hand, wiping some of the white makeup off of Yuuri’s cheek. There was a trail of drool from the corner of his mouth and little indents on his lips from his matching glue-in fangs. The first three buttons of his ruffley shirt was undone, baring his chest. Makka was laying on top of the cape, and Yuuri had lost his pants somewhere else.

“Good morning, my beautiful vampire.” Viktor cooed when Yuuri started to stir, pressing his face into Viktor’s chest.

 

“Too bright.” Yuuri mumbled, barely audible in his first moments of wakefulness.

“Well, it is after noon.” Viktor smiled, smoothing Yuuri’s hair back tenderly. Yuuri made an unpleasant animalistic noise, pressing further into his fiance’s body.

 

“Oh my, don’t tell me my darling spry Yuuri is more hungover than old man Viktor?” Viktor laughed, not bothering to dodge Yuuri’s hand blindly slapping at him.

 

“I feel… run over by a truck. My neck hurts.” Yuuri croaked. Viktor froze, head tilting in concern. At  Viktor’s request, Chris had joined them last night. He had sent a catalogue of pictures of the night before, and in Viktor’s hazy recollection, pole dancing had nothing to do with necks.

 

“Let’s take a bath, then?” Hot water would help, and baths always seemed to soothe Yuuri.

 

Viktor carried Yuuri into the bathroom after carefully pulling off his socks and boxer briefs with a reverency usually reserve for date nights.

 

“Do you want your glasses?” Viktor asked, after they both settled into the warm water. Yuuri blinked owlishly.

“Mmm… no. Too bright.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor sang, squeezing a dollop of his rose-scented body wash onto a washcloth. He scrubbed at the makeup he had spent an hour on before. Yuuri flinched. Viktor froze.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor pressed closer to him, before his stomach twisted. A drop of fresh crimson dripped from Yuuri’s neck, trailing down his shoulder and back.

 

“Yuuri, someone bit you.”

 

“Not you?” Yuuri mumbled. His skin was worryingly clean of the drug store makeup, but  a loose scab still remained on his neck.

 

“Chris would have told me. There would have been pictures.” Viktor licked the roof of his mouth. It was dry, but didn’t taste like anything except a desparate need for toothpaste.

 

“Too early to think.” Yuuri said weakly, melting against Viktor.

 

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Viktor’s voice rose. Yuuri took the washcloth, pressing his face into it and scrubbing.

 

Viktor waited. It was pointless-- he’d have to feed and caffeinate his fiance before he got any human conversation out of him. He finished washing Yuuri taking half the time to scrub his own body.  He dried off Yuuri as he stood on the bath-mat, his eyes fighting to stay open. He even dressed Yuuri, pulling on a fresh pair of briefs Yuuri clumsily stepped into, and one of Viktor’s own shirts. He knew Yuuri would want to wear sweatpants, but he couldn’t bear to bring himself to purposefully dressing Yuuri like that.

“Wait on the couch. I’ll make us breakfast.” Viktor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri dragged his feet, a knee bandaid pressed to his neck. It had clotted again, but it did nothing to calm Viktor. Makkachin jumped into Yuuri’s lap, and he dozed in the poodles neck as Viktor buzzed around the kitchen.

 

He set the samovar to boil, pulling out a pepper to dice into an omelette. Ideally he would make a more carb-heavy breakfast, but they were athletes and Yuuri banned any cheat-meal food stores in the house.  That would mean leaving the house, and with Yuuri moving at the pace of a snail and a mysterious neck wound… that was out of the question.

 

Viktor started humming, only because he knew Yuuri liked it. Makkachin sang along with him, her tail beating the couch cushion. She didn’t leave her post in Yuuri’s lap, her dad’s cheek pressed into her curly fur.

 

“Ow--” Viktor hissed, the blade of the knife he was using to cut the pepper nicking his thumb. 

Footsteps pounded on the floor before Viktor could even lift his hand.

 

“Yuuri, I’m okay! “ Of course he had grabbed the knife Yuuri had brought from home, a gift from Hiroko. It was a lot sharper than the cheap set he had kept in his apartment for years.

 

“It’s nothing, go rest.” Viktor couldn’t help but smile as Yuuri took  Viktor’s hand in his, a stricken look in his eyes.

 

Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hand to his mouth, his thumb pressing against the soft skin of Yuuri’s lips. His tongue darted out, before Yuuri closed his eyes taking Viktor’s entire digit into his mouth. He sucked hungrily. Viktor’s entire body shivered. “Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri didn’t move. His hands were cold, holding Viktor’s wrists with enough pressure to say  _ mine  _  but not enough to force him to keep him there.

 

“ _ Upyr?”  _  The word slipped from Viktor’s lips. Yuuri didn’t respond. He just looked… hungry.

 

“Yuuri. Here.” Viktor pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, baring his wrist. His neck was too dangerous.

 

Yuuri shook, before gently lifting Viktor’s wrist to his mouth, cradling it in his hands. Viktor flinched, his fingers clenching when Yuuri’s teeth sank into his flesh. He could feel Yuuri’s lips and tongue, could tell how desperate and hungry Yuuri was.

This didn’t make sense. This was weird.. But it was real. Yuuri wouldn’t do this unless he  _ had to. _

 

They stood in the kitchen until Viktor started to feel a little woozy. He touched Yuuri’s cheek, and he immediately withdrew. His hands shook as he lifted his eyes to Viktor. They looked full of life, a spark of light that was missing earlier in the bath.

  
“Oh, moya  zvezda.” Viktor sighed. Yuuri shook,  tears spilling down his cheeks. “Don’t cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> moya zvedza= my star
> 
> upyr are slavic vampires that can sleep during the night and walk in the day. They have an extreme taste for blood.


End file.
